Our last goodbye
by LilyVampire
Summary: She just didn't want to feel this way forever. Hinata centered, AU.


A lonely girl was standing on a hill above the city, her indigo hair blowing in the wind. She couldn't remember when was the first time she came here to stare at the sunset, but she knew it was the last time. A year ago, she wouldn't be lonely, but rather accompanied by a pair of blue, blue eyes. Those eyes… she could remember them laughing, and getting dim the first time they tried drugs _(Say Hina, wanna try this? It's only one shot…)_ right here on this hill. A couple of rich kids trying to get away from reality where everything was scheduled beforehand _(It won't harm us at all, don't worry!)_ without them ever agreeing to anything. She smiled bitterly and looked at her outfit; his favorite dress _(You should wear lavender more often, it really suits you!)_ that looked crimson in the light of the setting sun. She couldn't take her eyes of the dancing colors; like she couldn't take her eyes of him when they were together _(Geez Hina you're staring at me again.)_; but she quickly turned her thoughts elsewhere. It was almost time to end this. She didn't remember when she decided she didn't want to feel this way anymore_ (I'm sorry, so so so very sorry Hina...)_. Maybe it was the first time she woke up screaming, or when she was forced to look at him with that slut she once called a best friend everyday in school, or maybe when even stealing from her parents wasn't enough to buy drugs; but it wasn't important now because she would end this today. Slowly, she turned around and went to the car to get her purse _(You like hearts right? So I got this heart purse for you Hina! Always keep it close!)_ with her white sugar inside. She took a needle out and stared at her hand for a long time. It was covered in scars that looked white against her already pale skin and tiny tiny _(No one will ever notice anyway.)_ needle wounds that accumulated in the last year. It reminded her of them in a way; a pair of blue and white eyes. When she really thought about it, her whole world was full of those two colors. Even his room was based on them _(Because Hina, I really like you… Go out with me?)_ and she still remembered the time they first had sex in it, going at it so hard the whole house could hear it and complain about it. Except they were alone_ (Let me do you like no one has done you before… You're mine!)_ and she wasn't a shy, sweet and oh so innocent girl they took her for so she screamed her lungs out until she really needed another dose of heroine to go on _(You are like heroine to me, and heroine is bad.)_. Now, she could find the right vein without much trouble and she quickly pushed the liquid inside one of them. She could feel how it slowly reaching every cell in her body, and time seemed to slow down. There was still some time before he went home from his part-time job so she decided to just look at the sun until it went down. She remembered her childhood; how it was lost amidst the parties and meetings and lessons her parents threw at her. The way she could only break down in his arms, and how time would stop for them, and how he left her _(I am done. Goodbye.)_. All the money she spent on stamps and how every letter came back unopened, and how he looked at her like she was a wild animal. She noticed it was twilight already, how her time ran up in a matter of seconds, and quickly run to the car once more. She had no reason to come back to this hill again.

She was slowly driving through the city, windows rolled down to get the last bit of air she would ever need. The road danced before her eyes but she knew she wasn't there yet, but it was only two blocks away and she knew she could make it. Her car started going faster and faster, and was already way above speed limit but it was alright_ (You really are an adrenaline freak darling!)_ because it wasn't far now; she could already see the headlights of a very familiar car _(It's the newest model, and I'm the first person in the world to own it!)_ driving her way. She closed her eyes and pushed her seat back a little bit further, dropping the wheel in the process. It was time to let things go now. She felt a huge impact as their cars hit; and she could see the red glass falling around her wondering if it was covered in blood. It created a music that sounded so very sweet to her ears and she felt like taking a picture of that sound, like that time they tried to take a picture of laughter _(Laugh louder so I can take a picture of it Hina!)_ and they used up most of her 32GB memory card. She heard how metal crashed against metal, and felt the car turning over and landing right next to the blue beauty she used to ride in. Slowly, she scrambled to her knees and wondered why she wasn't dead. Her watch read 12.03 and she noticed it was broken _(Because you always forget what time it is when you're with me.)_, but its two hands pointed towards the right direction, and she started crawling in it. She was staring to see blurry, and the noises were muffled, but she could see a patch of blonde right in front of her. Her hand touched the messy hair and she felt something sticky on them, but it didn't matter because he was still beautiful. She could feel her strength failing her; but she accomplished her goal – this was their last goodbye. Her hand slowly, unsurely held his; and she could just mumble her final worlds in this world: ''Goodbye Naruto-kun.''

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? It was inspired by a song called Understanding in a car crash by Thursday - check it out and listen to it to understand this better. If enough people want me to, I can always write another chapter to explain what happend beforehand better. I will also consider doing songFFs if requested, but please note they might have a rather dark tone to them. <strong>

**Tell me what you think, what you want, and what you felt while reading this! I'm really interested in things like that.**


End file.
